1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in controlling the flow of air through a forced air system and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices have been developed to aid in the control of air through the air flow duct of a forced air heating and cooling system and the like. Such prior art air control devices include damper-like baffles inserted in various sections of the air flow ducts in order to attempt to balance the flow of air throughout the entire duct network, and grill-like air registers located at the outlet end of each air flow duct to attempt to control the amount of and direction of air flow from the outlet end of each duct. Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,898, discloses such a typical prior art grill-like air registers. Lloyd, U.S. Pat. No. 766,957; Hoach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,741; Burwen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,771; Burgler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,795; and Fontaine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,079 disclose various type air registers and the like. None of the above described prior art, etc., discloses or suggests the present invention.